Una buena noche
by El morador
Summary: En lo que deberia ser una tranquila noche, los eventos que suceden influenciaran a Cloud y Yuffie. No soy bueno en los resumenes, pero si lo lees espero que los disfrutes.


Bienvenido a esta historia, espero la disfrutes.

* * *

Una buena noche

Esta noche era tranquila, la luna llena brillaba con intensidad, su luz blanca alumbraba el camino como si fuera una linterna, la brisa era refrescante.

En ese camino estaba Cloud Strife, ex miembro de SOLDADO, antiguo miembro de AVALANCHA, el rubio de ojos azulado verdoso infundados en Mako, piel blanca y complexión delgada vestido con su atuendo de cuero negro, su brazo izquierdo tenía su hombrera y estaba decorada con una pieza de metal similar a un lobo.

Estaba en su servicio de entrega, con el mundo a salvo esto era lo que más se acomodaba a él, nunca se había tenido en un mismo lugar mecho tiempo, gracias a las criaturas sueltas seguía entrenando, esta noche era bastante agradable y había sido muy tranquila

-Cloud, ¿tienes un tranquilizante? - Yuffie Kisaragi, la compañera de Cloud, también antigua miembro de avalancha a pesar de ser la más joven con 19 años, esta "ninja" de Wutai con su cabello negro carbón, piel clara, con una buena forma pero sin las características de Tifa , vestida con su atuendo normal, shorts cortos color caqui, camisa de cuello de tortuga color hoja, con su hombrera pero sin su protección brazo, también con un protector de frente verde acercando su apariencia a la de un ninja.

Yuffie era la razón por la que la noche no era muy tranquila, su personalidad extravagante, bromas y la posibilidad de que vomitara sobre él y su moto lo mantenían alerta.

\- Diez - Fue lo que dijo Cloud al entregarle un tranquilizante, el Yuffie usar rápidamente. - Gracias, ¿cuánto dices que tardaremos en llegar? - Pregunta la chica de ojos grises.

\- Una hora más o menos - Fue la respuesta de Cloud.

Yuffie soltó un suspiro "Gawd, debí haberlo pensado mejor no soy muy bueno en viajes que no son un pastel, bueno sigue siendo mejor que volar o el código de barras", incluso recordando cuándo vomito en pleno vuelo, sobra decir que Cid no lo tomo bien.

Aunque para ella el viaje merecía la pena por 2 razones simples, uno el lugar a donde se dirigen tienen una buena cantidad de materia y dos era una buena oportunidad para estar con Cloud.

A Yuffie le agradaba Cloud, demostró que si bien era serio, tenía un buen sentido de justicia y lealtad, su acercamiento más importante fue en Gold Saucer cuándo ella lo "_Invito"_ (Forzó), su cita fue bastante bien excepto cuándo ella lo beso, no esperaba que Cloud fuera abierto pero ¡Vamos! El hecho de que ella en su ansia por saber la reacción de Cloud le dijera "Por favor di algo" y su respuesta fuera "… Algo", fue lo único malo de su cita, la cachetada la tenía merecida.

A pesar de eso el momento ésta profundamente en su corazón y a ella le gustaría saber que siente él.

Mientras Yuffie pensaba Cloud estaba en una tranquilidad agradable, el tranquilizador mantendría a Yuffie sin peligro de vomitar hasta su llegada a Junon, con suerte este viaje seria tranquilo.

Con eso en mente vio a la luna que estaba en la cima de una montaña a su derecha, su luz blanca inspiraba tranquilidad. Si con suerte las cosas marcharan bien.

Shhhh

Lo malo, la suerte de él era volátil.

Una serpiente enorme de un color verdoso pantano se dirigió hacia ellos, aquellos ojos amarillos llenos de un hambre atroz los observaban fijamente mientras por delante interceptando su posición, logro girar la moto a tiempo para no chocar contra él y hacer un barrido para estacionar la moto rápidamente, Yuffie se apretó contra el para no caer… Ni vomitar.

Al estacionar a Fenrir rápidamente se pusieron en pie y con un asentimiento cargaron contra la bestia.

Cloud desenfundo su espada, la gigante y reluciente hoja reflejaba la luz de la luz de luna, la serpiente se abalanzo contra el rubio y este lo esquiva hacia la derecha aprovechando para hacer un corte a la serpiente cubriendo de carmesí su hoja, mientras tanto Yuffie aprovecho ese momento para atacarlo con fuego 2, la materia verde en su mano comenzó a brillar y con un movimiento se formó en su mano una incandescente llama roja y naranja. – ¡Oye!, un vistazo para acá lagarto– lanzándola se estrelló contra el ojo de la criatura explotándolo.

La serpiente rugió de dolor, se cambió hacia Yuffie y con su cola intento aplastarla sin embrago Yuffie fácilmente lo esquivo así como todos los demás golpes que siguieron, la bestia intenta morder a Yuffie abriendo su gran boca, mostrando sus enormes colmillos blancos y boca rojiza . –Ughh, que horrible de aliento–

Estando cerca de conectar Yuffie dio un gran salto aterrizando en la parte superior de la cabeza de la bestia, y aprovecho para su clásico shuriken cortara una parte de la cara y ella se deslizara por su cuerpo volviendo a la hierba.

A continuación, la bestia se dio vuelta vuelta Cloud cargo y tiro un rayo 2 hacia el ojo restante, el cualdo completamente destruido dejando a la gran serpiente ciega.

La serpiente simplemente se movió hacia donde creía que estaban, cosa que aprovechó Cloud para en un rápido movimiento cortar desde la izquierda la mandíbula de la criatura, separándola en mitades, separando la parte superior de la cabeza y con eso una gran macha del líquido carmesí el cual aún salía de su cuerpo muerto.

-Bueno eso fue un buen entrenamiento - Dijo Yuffie de manera confiada mientras que limpiaba la sangre su Shuriken con un trapo de su bolsillo, –Recuerdas que lo difícil que fueron en un inicio–.

–Si– Eso era cierto, recordando cuándo volver a iniciar todo esto antes de metros en el problema de salvar al mundo de JENOVA y en general una aventura que no se esperaban este fue un enemigo se volvió bastante sencillo.

Sin embargo, Cloud se acercó a su moto otras 2 serpientes se abalanzaron sobre él, Cloud logro poner su materia barrera, si bien evito que se convertirá en puré, así como el golpe lo envió a él y su moto unos metros a la izquierda .

\- ¡Nube! - Yuffie grito preocupada al ver al espadachín salir volando, se convirtió rápidamente en la serpiente que lo hizo y con una materia roja en su mano grito - Okey feo, ¡Shiva! -

La ser se materializo haciendo que se nublara la noche, nubes grises dejaron un hueco en lugar, de repente copos de nieve empezaron a caer y una mujer con piel azulada descendencia entre los copos de nieve, miro a la serpiente y formo una gran esfera de energía azul que lanzo, convirtiéndose en la serpiente en hielo, que en segundo lugar se agrieto para finalmente romperse en millas de trozos.

Al desaparecer su invocación Yuffie beso su materia, Shiva nunca le había fallado, para mala suerte fue inmediatamente atacada por la tercera serpiente la cual se había separado de su compañero al este ser atacado por Shiva, esta serpiente era más pequeña que las otras dos pero aun así era bastante grande.

Este ataque de manera muy agresiva a Yuffie y si bien ella logro esquivarlos a todos los mejores no le permitía atacar de manera adecuada, logrando con su Shuriken hacer cortes en la cola.

Intentando usar después de un ataque de su cola Yuffie salto y lanzo otra vez fuego a su ojo, el golpe tuvo éxito destruyendo el ojo de la bestia dejando la anterior piel verde en una rojiza y humeante. A pesar de su éxito, el monstruo movió rápidamente su cola impactando a Yuffie poco después de saltar.

\- Eso dolerá en la mañana ... de hecho lo hace ahora–

El sonido que provoca el impacto, parecía a ramas rompiéndose, confirma que se había roto una o dos costillas, parándose con algo de dificultad cuidando de no perforar un pulmón con una de sus rotas costillas ella observa a la serpiente abalanzarse sobre ella.

El sonido de los pasos rápidos se combinó con un grito cuando la nube atacó desde el flanco a la serpiente, enterrando su espada en el costad y rasgando hacia delante provocando que la sangre escarlata chorreara sobre la hierba verde y pintando su hoja de aquel rojo carmesí.

La serpiente rugió del dolor y se volteó rápidamente hacia nuestro héroe de ojos Mako, abriendo su mandíbula con la intención de devorar una nube.

Cloud aprovecho esto y con un salto corto de manera vertical la parte superior de la mandíbula de la serpiente, lo cual también incluye su cerebro dejado que el líquido carmesí corriera de la muerta serpiente.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Fue la pregunta que hizo Cloud preocupada mirando a Yuffie.

\- Si, solo unos pocos rasguños, nada que la gran ninja Yuffie no resista, ¿y tú? - Yuffie le preguntó recordando el golpe que tomó.

Cloud saco una materia Cura y acerco al pecho de Yuffie. - También fue algo duro pero gracias la barrera no me dio de lleno, aun así tuve que utilizar la materia para ningún problema. - Mientras decía eso la materia había estado actuando en Yuffie, acomodando los huesos en su lugar y sanando cualquier herida adicional, Yuffie suspiro de alivio al terminar el proceso.

\- Bueno, te debo una por eso Cloud - Le agradeció Yuffie con una sonrisa.

Dirigiéndose a la moto Cloud respondió con gracia - Me debes varias la verdad–

\- ¿Qué ?, estas bromeando verdad - Pregunto Yuffie

\- Recuerdas esa vez en la mansión Shinra–

\- Bueno, solo esa -

\- Todos los tranquilizantes -

Yuffie soltó un bufido, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero contesto - Bueno, algunas cosas te debo, pero el solo hecho de permitir luchar junto a mis deberes.

Eso era otra cosa que se había notado en Cloud, desde ese momento en la capilla (Niño de Adviento) Cloud había mejorado en humo y en relacionarse, al principio era raro que Cloud mostrara una emoción, de hecho ella recuerda que casi se cae de su asiento cuando el hizo una broma.

El resto del viaje fue un poco un recuerdo de cosas que sucedió al inicio de su viaje.

En la moto y tras atravesar la cueva Yuffie reconoció este lugar, fue donde encontraron la primera vez, si bien fue en una pelea que ella perdió (Aunque si las preguntas ella diría que fue más bien empate). Decidió preguntarle una cosa - ¿Cloud, recuerdas esa vez en Gold Saucer? -

\- ¿Nuestra cita? -

\- SI -

\- Claro que lo hago, ¿Por qué? - Pregunto curioso

Yuffie agradeció que era de noche ya que tenía su cara en rojo - Pues quería saber si tu…

¿Querías tenerla otra vez?

Eso sorprendió un poco a Cloud, aunque después contesto - Esta bien–

Yuffie se perdió felizmente dijo eso, sin embargo para no verso como tan obvia agrego - Solo no hagas lo mismo de la anterior vez -. Dijo ella recordando que cuándo le dio el beso él le dio una respuesta ... tonta.

\- No te preocupes - Agrego Cloud de manera confiada.

Y con eso Yuffie un poco agotada acurruco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cloud y lo rodeo con sus brazos quedándose dormida en poco tiempo, cálida y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cloud formo una pequeña y de manera tranquila afirmo.

Fue una buena noche

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
